


Restless Night

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A hot, still night.





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 29/I move the stars for no one

The night was hot and still and restless. Kanon could feel the latter throughout Sanctuary, but he had no inclination to do anything about it. After everything, and getting handed another chance, he... He belonged, yes, but that was about it. 

Not even the stone he leaned against was remotely cool. It was going to be a long night. 

Kanon felt her long before he saw her. 

"I don't think anybody ever gets used to these nights," Athena said as she carefully sat down beside him. 

Kanon looked at her for a long moment. 

"We could do something about it."


End file.
